


catch me as i fall into you

by 31socks



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31socks/pseuds/31socks
Summary: Albans are adept at a wide variety of illusionary magic, including hypnosis. Carnelian decides to test its effects on Coda.





	catch me as i fall into you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from and I took a lot of liberties with a lot of the details but I hope you enjoy.

"Would you let me try something?"

Coda blinks across the table, teacup halfway to his mouth. "What kind of something?"

Carnelian waves his hand vaguely. "It's hard to explain without me just doing it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Coda answers immediately.

"Look into my eyes and say so."

Coda obeys, his dark irises locking with Carnelian's bright amber ones. "I trust you."

As he speaks, there's a tug right between his eyes, pulling him deeper into Carnelian's gaze, deeper and deeper like he's suddenly swimming in honey, the sensation wrapping around him, sending warmth through his veins. He feels himself place his teacup back on the table, though it's like he's viewing the action from far away, and then his limbs go slack, and no matter how hard he tries, he can’t make his fingers so much as twitch. There's a fleeting thought that this should all be alarming, but the haze enveloping his mind seems so familiar that he can't help but give into it entirely.

Carnelian's voice breaks through the fuzziness. "All right, that's enough of that for now."

Coda comes back into himself just like that, like he's been underwater all this time and is only just coming up for air. Carnelian is much, much closer than before, practically on top of him, leaning on the armrest of the chair and looking at him expectantly.

"...Was that...you?" Coda murmurs, eyes still refocusing.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Coda nods without thinking; it was strange and unfamiliar, but it had certainly felt good. Very good. More than good. It had all ended too soon and now he wants to go again.

Carnelian smirks. “I was thinking,” he says, passing his fingers through a lock of Coda’s hair as he puts a knee on the seat and leans closer, “we could try going a little further with this if you like it so much.” His words are vague, but his body and tone are not, the knee between Coda’s thighs moving pointedly forward, brushing against him, and his voice practically a purr, drawing him in just like his eyes had a few moments ago.

Coda tries not to jump, a shiver going up his spine in anticipation. “I’d like that a lot.”

"Only if you're sure." Carnelian lifts Coda's chin, tilting it upwards so he can look at him. "If there's something you don't like, all you have to do is think it and I'll stop. I'll give you enough leeway for that."

He knows why this is important to establish, but he just wants to get _going_. "Got it; now can you—”

Carnelian captures his lips, his hand coming up to tangle in Coda's hair, nails scratching at the sensitive spot between his ears. Coda whimpers into Carnelian's mouth, moving into the touch unconsciously as the other deepens the kiss, stealing his breath away.

"You're already so eager," Carnelian comments as they part for a moment, both of them panting. "Even without this power, I wager I could make you do anything I wanted you to."

Coda doesn't think he's wrong, but then Carnelian fixes his gaze onto him once more and then he doesn't think much of anything beyond an all encompassing heat that makes him weak in the knees and an intense desire that he knows can only be sated by his king, Carnelian.

His arms are no longer his own as they wrap around Carnelian's neck, his own voice foreign to his ears as his lips move, saying, " _Use me as you wish, Carnelian-sama_.”

Carnelian lifts him with a strength that would have been surprising if Coda had been lucid, but instead he blankly allows himself to be carried to their nearby room and placed carefully down on the bed. He’s stretched out, staged how Carnelian wants him, arms above his head and legs spread, and then he falls deeper, feels that pleasant fog settle over his mind, Carnelian’s name repeating over and over in his head as his heart pulses with want.

His king knows that he’s slowly working Coda up without even touching him. “I’ll make sure you feel good too, pet,” he assures him, his power swirling around them, enveloping him just like before. Then Carnelian slips a hand under Coda's shirt, the contact drawing a sigh from Coda's lips.

Coda is feverish but relaxed as fingers explore his torso, his breath deep and hot as he simply feels without chasing his own high. The pleasure is there without the desperation for release, and if it makes Carnelian happy, Coda wants nothing else.

Carnelian takes his time playing with Coda’s body, each caress languid and purposeful. Coda moans his appreciation as Carnelian makes his way down his body, scratching lightly along his abdomen.

“You're so wet for me when I’ve barely touched you,” Carnelian says, taking hold of the damp patch on Coda’s pants and earning himself a gasp. “I guess it’s to be expected when I made you so sensitive. If I told you to, would you come for me right here and now?”

That’s all that Coda needs to see white, his hips bucking up into Carnelian’s palm on their own as he climaxes with a yell.

“Oh, that was _much_ too early, pet,” Carnelian chides, even though Coda can’t do a thing without his permission. “You’re not even undressed.”

Though he’s still coming down from the high, an invisible force lifts his hips so Carnelian can take off his pants and underwear, throwing them off to the side along with his shoes and socks. The cloak is too much effort, or maybe he just likes how it looks, so Carnelian leaves it on, the fabric spread out beneath Coda’s already spent frame. His turtleneck is hiked up to his armpits so Coda’s body is practically on display, all for Carnelian.

Carnelian's eyes flash again, somehow pulling Coda even deeper into the warm, syrupy feeling, making the rest of his surroundings fall away as his world narrows to Carnelian and Carnelian alone. He finds it hard to breathe, harder still when Carnelian leans in to kiss him, a burning heat pooling in his gut at the attention.

Carnelian's fingers wander across Coda's chest again, taking his nipples between them and pinching, hard. He swallows the resulting gasp, continues his ministrations as he nibbles on Coda's lower lip before kissing his way down his chin, nipping in the space above his collar and mouthing the crook of his neck through the fabric.

All the while, Coda's mind is in overdrive, everything heightened from Carnelian's magic, pushing right on the edge of enough. He isn't allowed to move against his king's wishes, but that only raises the intensity even more as Carnelian replaces pinching fingers with wet heat, flattening his tongue against each of Coda's abused nipples and tugging with his teeth.

Carnelian sits back all of a sudden, and no amount of hypnosis is able to stop Coda from letting out a small whine at the loss.

"Sit up," he orders, his magic pulling Coda to his knees before the command can even properly register in his addled mind. As the Bestian sits at attention, Carnelian reaches out to cup his cheek, his fingers playing with the strands of hair that fall there. "What are you?" he asks, his eyes glowing.

A voice echoes in Coda's head, telling him the answer. "I'm yours, Carnelian-sama," he groans, bursts of pleasure shooting down his spine as a reward as he says so. "Make me your toy, your pet, anything you like; I want you to use me and mark me as yours."

Carnelian smiles. "Good boy. Now, make yourself useful."

Coda's eyes drift unconsciously to Carnelian's belt, his hands undoing the buckle and reaching past the waistband before his head even realizes what he's doing. Just like that he has Carnelian in his hands, stroking him a few times before taking him into his mouth as far as he can, precome coating the back of his throat, his gag reflex a non-issue due to Carnelian's influence. He swallows around him, relishing in the taste; right now his king is like honey, a sweetness that clings to Coda's tongue, an addicting flavor Coda can't get enough of.

As Coda bobs his head up and down, he feels a tug on his arms even as Carnelian's hands both latch onto Coda's hair. There's a bottle of lube nearby that his hand grabs on its own, and without looking or breaking his rhythm, Coda squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. He wastes no time in reaching behind himself, shoving a finger inside with little preamble, moaning at the stretch.

The vibrations make Carnelian's grip on Coda's hair tighten as he bucks deeper into his mouth, the first instance of his king losing his composure. He takes control, setting a brutal pace as he holds Coda in place by the hair and thrusts in and out with enough force to make Coda choke.

Coda's light headed, though the lack of oxygen just adds to the arousal. Even as spots begin to dance across his vision, his fingers continue to work himself open, each twist and bend of his fingers making him twitch for more.

Right when Coda is on the verge of passing out, Carnelian finishes, filling Coda's mouth to the brim, dribbles of come flowing past his lips and down his chin. He swallows as Carnelian lets go of him, though the mental hold the other has on him is still strong. His focus returns to his fingers, the soft squelching sound advice s he scissors them making him warmer. His arm is tired, but he can't stop, not until his king is satisfied, and why would he want to stop anyway? He dives back into the ecstasy Carnelian's spell douses him in, submitting to Carnelian's presence, awareness leaving him as he lets Carnelian guide his body.

He loses track of time, lost to sensation until Carnelian speaks.

"Look at you, presenting for me so readily." Coda comes back into himself for a moment, his ass high in the air, just waiting to be filled. Carnelian is behind him, a hand petting Coda's tail as the other lines himself up, the tip pressing against Coda's entrance. "You've been so good for me, such an obedient pet. Good pets deserve a treat, don't you think?"

With that, he pushes in, and Coda cries out because it feels so _good_ , everything before this paling in comparison. His heart pounds erratically, pupils blown as Carnelian seats himself all the way to the hilt, brushing just barely against that bundle of nerves that will have Coda seeing stars.

Giving Coda just enough time to adjust, Carnelian pulls out until only the head is left, then slams back in, fingers digging into Coda's hips hard enough to bruise. He quickly finds a rhythm, searching for an angle that will hit Coda's sweet spot; after all, this is supposed to be a treat for him.

Coda screams when he finds it, moans wantonly as he does it again and again, Carnelian's power the only thing holding Coda back from coming right then and there. Tears come to his eyes from the overstimulation, a sob passing his lips with each thrust. He loves it, can't get enough of it, but his body is overwhelmed, about to break.

As Coda tries his best to hold on, Carnelian leans over him, flush against him, his skin nearly as hot as Coda's own,

"Come for me," he breathes, and that's all that Coda needs, eyes rolling back as he comes all over the sheets. He feels Carnelian come inside him right after, feels the magic finally release him as well, and once Carnelian lets go of his hips, he collapses bonelessly in a heap, exhaustion rolling in immediately beneath the mind-numbing shocks of pleasure still in his system.

"I don't know if we can have regular sex anymore," Coda mumbles once he's finally recovered enough. "I'm not sure you can measure up to _that_ normally."

"Neither of us can do that too often," Carnelian replies, and only now does Coda hear how tired and pained his voice is. "Your body can't take that level of stimulation—I doubt you'll be able to walk tomorrow to be honest—and my magic ability is going to be gone for a few days, not to mention I'm going to have a massive headache in a few minutes. However…"

Carnelian lies down next to his lover, the commanding air that had been around him this whole time finally dissipating, making way for the soft, sweet person Coda had fallen for when they were children. "I'm glad it made you feel good," he says, smiling gently.

Coda returns the smile, shifting a little closer. "Kiss me," he says, earning a good-natured scoff from the other.

"So demanding," Carnelian teases.

"I just let you take control of my mind and body; I think I'm allowed to ask for a kiss."

"All right, all right." Carnelian leans in, pressing his lips to Coda's without any of the heat from before, a lazy, unhurried kiss that's perfect to end the day.

When they part, the lights dim, Carnelian using the last of his magic to avoid getting up from the bed, and both of them take that as their cue to close their eyes, sleep already beginning to claim them.

As Coda drifts off, he feels that tug once more, bringing his hand up so that Carnelian can lace their fingers together. A wisp of that honey-like feeling goes through his mind, a soft voice echoing in his head.

Coda chuckles, squeezing Carnelian's hand in response. "I love you, too, Amber."


End file.
